Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
The performance and density of flash memory devices need to improve as the performance of computer systems increase. For example, a flash memory transistor that can be programmed faster with greater reliability could increase system performance. One way to increase performance and increase memory density is to reduce the size of the memory cell.
One problem, however, with decreasing cell component dimensions is that the surface area of the cell's floating gate also decreases. This leads to a decrease in the capacitance of the effective capacitor formed between the floating gate layer and the control gate layer. The decrease in effective capacitance results in a reduction of the capacitive coupling ratio. The poorly coupled voltage to floating gate limits the programming and accessing speed characteristics of the memory device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a way to decrease memory cell dimensions without degrading cell performance.